Christmas Carols
by cyclonegal12
Summary: (One Shot)Not one of my betters, I've got to admit. Serena and the gang make up their own Christmas Carols from traditional ones.
1. Christmas Carols

**Christmas Carols**

* * *

  
  
"It's the fourth of December and there's three weeks till Christmas!" Mina said skipping into the Tsukino's living room, holding a bowel of popcorn. The scouts and Bunny were having a sleepover. "That's right." Ray said. She was sitting on the floor along with the other three.   
"I'm hoping for the complete encyclopedia to the human mind and body for Christmas." Amy said excitedly.   
"I'm looking for a holiday cookbook for Christmas." Lita said.   
"I want a new set of priestess robes." Ray said happily.   
"I want the entire Magic Knight Ray Earth collection for Christmas." Mina exclaimed.   
"Candy!" Bunny yelled.  
"I'm going to give a Christmas dare for everyone." Ray said slyly.   
"You're on!" Mina said plopping down and putting the popcorn in front of everyone."   
"I want to be in it too!" Rini said running into the room. She was wearing her pajamas.   
"Rini!" Bunny exclaimed, "I thought mom put you to bed an hour ago so you wouldn't annoy us!"   
"She did." Rini said, sitting down with the group, "I just snuck out of bed so I could hear what you were talking about." Bunny sighed and rolled her eyes.   
She said, "Alright you can stay with us for a few minutes then you have to go back to bed. Alright?"   
"Got it!" Rini said happily.  
"Anyway, my dare to everyone including myself and Rini, is that we take a well known Christmas Carol and change it into something original." Ray said.   
"I'm in." Mina said happily, "I bet I could come up with something really clever!"   
"Me too!" Lita said. "I'm game for the dare." Amy said.   
"You can count us in." Rini said, referring to Bunny and herself.  
"Great." Ray said, "Because there's six of us we can have two of us go each week until Christmas. Now who will go on each week?"   
"I call Christmas!" Rini and Bunny exclaimed at the same time."   
"OK." Ray said, producing a pad of paper and a pen out of a pocket and writing it down, "No one else can go Christmas week."   
"I'll go next week." Amy said.   
"I'll go with Amy." Lita said.   
"That leaves Mina and I for the week before Christmas." Ray said scribbling on the paper, "It's set."  
  
**December 11th**  
  
Bunny, Rini, and the others all gathered in Crown Arcade. "OK, Lita, Amy, let's hear your songs!" Bunny exclaimed! "I'll go first." Amy said. This is what she sang,  
  
Deck the halls with science books  
Fa la la la laa, la la la laaaa  
Make sure you study really good!  
Fa la la la laa, la la la laaaa  
Ace the quiz you studied fo-or  
Fa la la, la la la, la la laaaa  
Aren't you glad you picked that bo-ok  
Fa la la la laa, la la la laaaa  
  
"I should have known you'd sing about studying." Mina groaned. Amy blushed.   
"I thought it sounded good." She explained, "I was really upset about having to say good when I should have said well." Bunny rolled her eyes.  
"OK, now it's your turn Lita!" Ray said. "This was Lita's song.  
  
We wish you a merry Christmas dinner  
We wish you a merry Christmas dinner  
We wish you a merry Christmas dinner and a happy new year!  
Good dining for you, where ever you are.  
Good dining for Christmas, and a happy new year!  
  
"And I should have known you'd sing about cooking." Mina said smiling. Lita blushed like Amy.   
"I did it for the same reason as Amy did." She said, "I never really thought that it had something to do with the fact I'm always cooking.   
"We like you're cooking!" Bunny said happily.   
"Thanks." Lita said smiling.  
  
**December 18th**  
  
The next week the group met at Lita's house. "OK, who's this week?" Ray asked grabbing a cookie from the tray that Lita had just set out.   
"You and me." Mina said grabbing two cookies. "OK." She said, "I'll go first." And this was Ray's song.  
  
Angels we have heard on high  
Sweetly singing over the trees  
And what there saying is quite surprising  
Meatball Head has aced a test!  
Glor-or-rrrr-rrrrr-rrrr Gloria  
Meatball aced a t-est!  
Glor-or-rrrr-rrrrr-rrrr Gloria  
Meatball aced a test, test, test!  
  
"Ray you're so mean!" Bunny whined.   
"I know." Ray said taking another cookie. "Your turn Mina."   
"OK, here it goes!" Mina said. And this is how it went. (This song start at 'Dashing through the snow' so you don't get lost. Yah its Jingle Bells.)  
  
Strangle the white cat  
Do it all day long  
He deserves the worst  
He annoyed me too long  
Strangle him real hard  
Let him scream and scratch  
What fun it is to torture the white to-o-night  
Ohh, strangle the white cat  
Strangle the white cat  
Do it all day long  
Oh what fun it is to strangle Artemis all day. Hey!  
Strangle the white cat  
Strangle the white cat  
Do it all night too!  
Oh what fun it to get revenge on Artemis!  
  
"Mina that was awful!" Amy replied.   
"Well Artemis was annoying me last night while I was writing it." Mina exclaimed.   
"I thought it was brilliant!" Bunny said happily, "Do you think you can make one for Luna?"   
"Sure!" Mina said happily.   
"Amy you don't understand the annoyances of owning a talking cat." Bunny said, "They get on your nerves!"  
  
**December 25th**  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Mina, Ray, Lita, and Amy exclaimed when a sleepy Bunny and Rini opened the door.   
"Guys, its only nine o'clock." Bunny said stifling a yawn. "Sure, Scrooge we'll come back at nine at night would you like that?"   
"No." Rini replied, "I'll be asleep by then. Come on in." The girls came in complete with bags of presents.  
A few minutes later the girl's screams had woken Bunny and Rini up enough to have a good time. "Before we open the presents let's hear your songs." Lita said to Rini and Bunny.   
"Oh! I'll go first!" Rini exclaimed. This is how her song went.  
  
Go tell it on the mountain, over the hills and everywhere.  
Go tell it on the mountain why Rini had a good day! When I was a seeker, I sought both night and day! I asked the Lord to help  
me, and he showed me the way. Oh,  
Go tell it on the mountain, over the hills and everywhere.  
Go tell it on the mountain that Bunny quit annoying Rini!  
  
The whole group except Bunny clapped. "That's the best one yet." Ray snickered, "I even think it's better than mine."   
"I bet I can do better!" Bunny exclaimed. "I'd like to see you try. "Ray said. This is how Bunny's song, the last of the dares went.  
  
On the first day of Christmas Darien gave to me, a chocolate Bunnny!  
On the second day of Christmas Darien gave to me, 2 bracelets, and a  
chocolate Bunnny!  
On the third day of Christmas Darien gave to me, 3 candy canes, 2  
bracelets, and a chocolate Bunnny!  
On the fourth day of Christmas Darien gave to me, 4 milkyways, 3 candy  
canes, 2 bracelets, and a chocolate Bunnny!  
On the fifth day of Christmas Darien gave to me, five golden rings! 4  
milkyways, 3 candy canes, 2 bracelets, and a chocolate Bunnny! On the sixth day of Christmas Darien gave to me, 6 butterfingers, 5 golden  
rings! 4 milkyways, 3 candy canes, 2 bracelets, and a chocolate Bunnny!  
On the seventh day of Christmas Darien gave to me, 7 sweet tarts, 6 butterfingers, 5 golden rings! 4 milkyways, 3 candy canes, 2 bracelets, and  
a chocolate Bunnny! On the eighth day of Christmas Darien gave to me, 8 snickers bars, 7 sweet tarts, 6 butterfingers, 5 golden rings! 4 milkyways, 3 candy canes, 2  
bracelets, and a chocolate Bunnny!  
On the ninth day of Christmas Darien gave to me, 9 bunch a crunches, 8 snickers bars, 7 sweet tarts, 6 butterfingers, 5 golden rings! 4 milkyways,  
3 candy canes, 2 bracelets, and a chocolate Bunnny! On the tenth day of Christmas Darien gave to me, 10 chocolate milkshakes, 9 bunch a crunches, 8 snickers bars, 7 sweet tarts, 6 butterfingers, 5 golden  
rings! 4 milkyways, 3 candy canes, 2 bracelets and a chocolate Bunnny! On the eleventh day of Christmas Darien gave to me, 11 ice cream bars, 10 chocolate milkshakes, 9 bunch a crunches, 8 snickers bars, 7 sweet tarts, 6 butterfingers, 5 golden rings! 4 milkyways, 3 candy canes, 2 bracelets, and a chocolate Bunnny!  
On the twelfth day of Christmas Darien gave to me, 12 necklaces from Tiffany's, 11 ice cream bars, 10 chocolate milkshakes, 9 bunch a crunches,  
8 snickers bars, 7 sweet tarts, 6 butterfingers, 5 golden rings! 4  
milkyways, 3 candy canes, 2 bracelets, and a Chocolate Bunnny!

* * *

The End! Did you like it? I know it was a bit strange. ; R&R! 


	2. Rants and Raves

Once again, I'm aware I'm not supposed to put in author's notes, I'm sorry but I just have to reply to these people who reviewed my story!

**mizutsuki-** Yes, strange. Definitely.

**WillYouLoveMeForAlways- **Thank you.

**GoTS- **I'm glad you thought it was interesting.

**Sailor-Serenity 14- ** Thanks.

**Galactic Crystal- **Ah yes, crazy. But all of Sailor Moon is crazy to begin with. That's what makes it so great! Glad you thought it was funny.


End file.
